Fíjate En Donde Pones Tus Manos, Malfoy!
by DaNnA LoVeGoOd
Summary: Hermione regresa a casa luego de su trabajo en un avion, Draco regresa de vacaciones en el mismo avion. Unan esto a un accidente aereo donde ellos son los unico sobrevivientes. Solos, en una isla desierta ¿Podran sobrevivir, sin matarse el uno al otro?


Ya llevaba un año y medio casada con Ron. Era tan feliz, pero por el momento no debían tener hijo, porque primero debía terminar sus estudios adicionales para entrar al Ministerio de Magia y además se sentía demasiado joven para ser madre, aunque eso no la desanimaba con sus anhelos para que, dentro de poco convertirse en mama.

Hermione Granger, hace solo unas pocas semanas habia terminado todos sus estudios para estar en el Ministerio, y ni bien habia comenzado, le habían mandado a ir a unas islas cerca de Australia para ayudar a regular las leyes. No podía aparecerse ya que la distancia era larga y tampoco podía utilizar traslador ya que las leyes lo prohibían.

Hace solo un día, le habían comunicado que su trabajo ya habia sido completado, y en ese momento ella estuvo muy feliz, ya que hace un mes que no veía a Ron, solo le enviaba cartas mediante lechuzas y solo le decía que no habia ninguna novedad, y que esperaba que ella regresara rápido.

Cuando se entero que ya podría regresar a casa, le habia comunicado a Ron inmediatamente, que iba a coger un avión (un extraño aparato muggle que sirve para volar) de esa noche. El le habia respondido que esperaba con ansias su regreso.

Despues de leer su respuesta, le llego otra lechuza, pero esta ves era de Luna, que le habia enviado el "Quisquilloso" de ese mes, para que no se aburra mucho durante el largo viaje. Ojeo la revista rápidamente, ya que debía ir al avión o sino lo perdería. Habia un articulo sobre los narggles, sobre una nueva banda de música que utilizaba a los hinkypunks como instrumento y un gran articulo sobre el aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort. Todavía lo recordaba muy bien, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que se tenía que marchar para el aeropuerto.

Llego justo a tiempo, porque una voz decía por un parlante: los pasajeros del vuelo DYE con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, por favor abordar al avión por la puerta 7. No llevaba muchas cosas, solo 3 maletas con ropa y recuerdos para Ron y sus amigos, y a parte un bolso con un discman, un poco de maquillaje y la revista, y en su bolsillo de la casaca la varita.

Cuando ya encontró su asiento, que por suerte estaba junto a la ventanilla, se dispuso a leer un poco más la revista. Ahora que se fijaba bien, habia una entrevista de Harry en donde decía algunas cosas sobre la batalla (ya las habia repetido algunas veces), tambien decía que muy pronto se casaría con su prometida Ginny y las actividades que estaba haciendo como jefe de los aurores.

Estaba tan metida en la lectura, que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado: Draco Malfoy. La verdad es que leía tan atentamente la revista que no tomo en cuenta a acompañante que tenía a su lado, hasta que:

-Granger?

-¿!si?! _se sorprendió_ Malfoy?!

-si, cuanto tiempo sin verte…

-es extraño verte cerca de lo muggles

-si, todavía no me acostumbro del todo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si me han quitado la varita

-¿que?

-me la quitaron, no puedo hacer magia durante 4 años, pero gracias a la ayuda de Potter no me condenaron a Azkaban

-oh, cierto, ya me acorde que el te ayudo en eso

-gracias a el no me estoy pudriendo en Azkaban, me han dado la oportunidad de ser libre, aunque no pueda utilizar magia

-¿y como ellos saben que no haces magia? _dijo una muy curiosa Hermione_

-me pusieron un hechizo para detectar cualquier actividad mágica cerca de mi, o si toco una varita

-y ¿por cuanto tiempo?

-por cuatro años, pero hoy o mañana vence el plazo, así que pronto podré hacer magia…y por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-mi trabajo, me mandaron a venir aquí para representar al Ministerio… ¿y tu?

-yo estoy de vacaciones, sabes, de ves en cuando es bueno salir, aunque sea para encontrarse con viejos amigos sangre su…lo siento…

-oh _dijo enojada_ olvídalo

Despues de eso, ella lo ignoro por completo, ya que se puso a leer de nuevo la revista. Ya habia comenzado a leer el artículo sobre el aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort, cuando vio ligeramente hacia la ventanilla y le dio un susto de muerte: el ala derecha del avión se estaba incendiando. Cuando habia sacado la varita, una gran sacudida habia ocurrido, lo suficientemente fuerte, que hizo que su varita se partiera en dos.

El avión estaba cayendo en picado a un vasto océano, no podía hacer nada, más que ponerse el salvavidas y guardar los restos de su varita lo mejor posible en su bolsillo y rezar para que todos se salvaran. El avión ya habia caido, completamente destruido. Hermione habia logrado aferrarse a un trozo de algo del avio, y por pura coincidencia, logro ver una de sus maletas y la cogió. Se aferraba a ese trozo de algo como si se aferrara a la vida, en el agua helada, sin saber que hora era, ni en donde estaba. Su única esperanza era ver el amanecer.


End file.
